


Monkey See, Monkey do

by RosaVerano



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, JNPR - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY Relationship Week, Teacher-Student Relationship, flying monkey - Freeform, non sexual/romantic relationship, sssn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaVerano/pseuds/RosaVerano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda patrols the hallway late one night only to find that Team RWBY and the gang are up to something. And poor Sun is left out in the cold; naked, wet, and alone...literally. Written for RWBY relationship week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey See, Monkey do

**Author's Note:**

> One shot from RWBY Relationship Week

“Mr. Wukong…”  
Glynda tried to contain her slight frustration. She let out a deep sigh and looked at the golden haired student standing in front of her. Embarrassed smile, messy hair that matched his name, and let’s not forget the fact he was currently half naked. Normally his usual attire was more or less acceptable but now he was vulnerable in the middle of the hallway standing only in a towel. She tried not to linger on the younger man’s…well she’ll admit aesthetically pleasing physique, however she went back to the task at hand. She pushed her glasses back into position and gave him a stern look.

 “May I ask what exactly are you doing in the middle of the corridor this late at night? Almost naked, none the less? I would expect something like this from Mr. Arc…you however I’m not well acquainted with.” He made an awkward sound. And nervously laughed as he latched onto the towel tighter as it slightly began to slip off his hips.

“Well, you see Ms. Goodwitch…I was here minding my own business. Walking back from the showers when I got locked out of my room!” She looked at him straight in the eye.  
“If that’s the case Mr. Wukong then why are you here in the Beacon students’ corridor when the exchange students’ dormitories are in the eastern building?”  
“What! I’m where? Hey I must’ve gotten lost! Oops.” His attempt to play ignorant was poorly executed and he made another awkward sort of smile and his tail sort of lowered a bit; dead giveaways to his obvious lie. Glynda just crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
       “You are a guest here at Beacon Academy, Mr. Wukong. I would like to think that you, as any other student would kindly obey to the school rules, just as everyone else has. This means that we expect honesty within our future hunters, and not to mention problem solving and quick thinking. Both of which you have currently showed me that you need more training in. Other than that, would you please kindly explain to me why you are outside Team RWBY’s door, because I have a feeling they’re involved as well in your current predicament.”  
       He looked at her, and silently attempted to come up with a better and smarter lie. Usually he was good at getting himself out of sticky situations (as well as getting himself into them) but kinda hard when you’re damp, half naked and kinda chilly. Shouldn’t this school have heaters or something? He noticed her eyes glared a striking green, almost as if her aura had been congregated into her eyeballs making them brighter as well as more intimidating and sort of scary.  
       “The truth Mr. Wukong. I’m waiting.” Sun stared at the older woman and then let out a sigh.  
       “Well you see-“  
Mid sentence Team RWBY’s door flung open and out came tumbling three other male students, all partly naked just as Sun was. Glynda looked at the scene before her, another exchange student, and of course half of team JNPR lay on the ground, either in their underwear, or clutching another article of clothing around their waists. She felt a headache coming on. She looked inside the door and saw an elated team RWBY looking at the boys outside their rooms, silently chuckling and amused with the current scene. However when they looked up and saw the professor standing there, they’re smiles slowly disappeared.  
       “Uh-oh.” Yang half whispered.  
“Uh-oh indeed, Ms. Xiao Long. “ Glynda glared at the students before her.  
“Children, I will ask one more time. What. Is. Going. On. Here?” She articulated slowly, hopefully to get an answer to whatever was happening. Looking down she saw that both, Sun’s teammate, Neptune Vasilias if she remembered correctly, and Lie Ren were promptly on top of the Arc boy. They were all sitting on the floor awkwardly limbs sprawled in weird positions due to their fall. Glynda closed her eyes and placed her fingers on her temple.  
“Boys get up.”  
Both boys first got up and Jaune let out a breath of air. They all eventually stood in front of her. Currently in the Beacon Academy student dormitory area, there were four half naked teenage boys in the cold hallway which uncomfortably chilled their bodies, four other girls standing in their room which they came out of, and a very confused and frustrated professor. Everyone kind of shifted. Glynda just stood there looking at them, contemplating even if she would get an answer if she’d even want to hear it. It was late, she had a long day (apparently not long enough) and all she wanted to do was go to her room kick off her boots and knock out.  
“Well, “Neptune began.  
“You see what had happened was-“Ruby started.  
“This is all such a BIG misunderstanding Professor!” Weiss chimed in.  
“ Everything just went from bad to worse-“ she heard Jaune say.  
“And everything was fine until Ruby, decided she wanted to get back at him!” She heard Yang’s voice amongst the others as they all started to talk at once.  
“HEY! This was your idea too!”  
“Sun started it!”  
“Hey! Don’t go blaming everything on me! It was Blake’s fault!”  
“Don’t bring me into this.”  
“I’m just really, really cold.”  
All at once, all eight teenagers began arguing, loudly to put it at that, in the middle of the hallway. Half of them weren’t even wearing clothes, they’re voices began to raise amongst each other as they were overlapping and other students began opening their doors to see what all the fuss was about. Glynda stood there, green eyes burning the scene into her head. She waited until other students began coming out to see what was happening. This was going to end. She pulled her riding crop out and hunched her shoulders slowly up with the still gaining loudness of the arguing teens.  
“ENOUGH!”  
Glynda swung her crop down and students who had opened their doors to see what had happened had them slammed in their faces. Others who had come out quickly ran back into their rooms, leaving the dust to close the door behind them, obviously scared. Both Team RWBY and the boys stood there not daring to make a sound.  Glynda once again motioned her crop to point sternly at the door across the hall from where team RWBY’s was. The door was flung open and the other half of team JNPR, Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos jumped back and stood there obviously having been trying to listen through the door.  
“H-Hello again” Pyrrha and Nora both meekly waved at the rest of the group. Glynda turned and glared at Ren and Jaune.  
“Room. Now.”  
Both boys ran quickly into their room, door shutting loudly behind them. Glynda turned her attention back onto team RWBY. All four girls silently gulped. Glynda pointed inside their room.  
“Bed. Now.”  
Weiss quickly shut the door and the sliver of light underneath the doorframe disappeared.  
In a matter of minutes, things had gone from really loud chaos and what was as Glynda presumed from the ruckus a ‘prank’ gone horribly awry, to almost complete and utter silence. Now only one half of the team from Mistral stood in front of her; still partially naked. Glynda stared at both boys for a really long time. The blue haired one tried to slide his combat goggles back into place on his head. They slowly kept sliding back down onto his face, embarrassing him and making it more awkward for both he and his teammate.  
Firm green eyes, and pulled back blonde hair slowly began to walk towards them. Heels clacking menacingly against the floor as she neared. She stood only now a half a foot away from them. She looked to her side and pulled out her scroll. She opened it up and began typing furiously and efficiently into it. The half of Team SSSN stood there holding their breath waiting to either be eaten or maybe something even worse. Glynda swiftly finished typing and put her scroll back from where she once had it and again looked at the two young men.  
She had definitely recomposed herself faster than both boys had ever seen anyone.  
“I suppose both of you are waiting for your orders?”  
“Well Miss, I think it’d be better if we both just head back to our dorm.” Neptune muttered.  
“Yes I suppose it would.”  
Both of them turned around letting out huge breaths of relief and started to walk away from the middle aged woman.  
“However-“  
Both boys stopped and slowly turned their heels back to look at the woman. Arms hooked and crossed together. Her eyes tired but slightly (not to mention worryingly) delighted.  
“-both of you will report to the head office tomorrow for …castigation over this evening’s events. I will surely see you both for the next week or so and will gladly be sure to give the Headmaster at Haven a message to let them know how their students have been. However don’t worry because both of you won’t be alone as I will see that your companions will accompany you in your spare time which you will spend working hard as punishment for this occurrence. Don’t worry; hopefully this will improve your attitudes so that you may behave once the Vytal Festival officially begins.”  
The teammates inwardly groaned, but calmly accepted their fate. Both smiled apologetically. Sun looked up at Ms. Goodwitch.  
“Well, thank you. Next time we’ll behave better. Goodnight, Ms. Goodwitch.”  
At that moment Sun unintentionally raised the hand that he had been using to grasp the towel around his waist to wave goodbye. The wet, heavy piece of fabric slipped to the ground. Neptune stood there, half wanting to laugh half shocked. Sun’s face lit up red with mortification as he quickly tried to cover himself up again, after having exposed himself to a teacher. Glynda squinted, slightly confused more so a little dismayed, and turned around and began walking to her room. She heard both boys began running towards theirs as well, one laughing the other trying to throw punches while keeping his towel up with his tail.  
  
_They honestly don’t pay her enough for this._


End file.
